max_steel_rebootfandomcom-20200223-history
Extroyer Tyrannosaurus Rex
Extroyer Tyrannosaurus Rex, also named as T-Rextroyer is one of Extroyer's most powerful transformations. Offering brute strength and a large size, Extroyer used these qualities to take down Max Steel almost permanently, but he luckily could defeat the villain with the help of Sydney. It debuted in Thanks, I Think. Origins Extroyer, alongside with his henchmen, stole the Amber Stone from the Copper Canyon History Museum, and later took it to his secret hideout. There, he Extroyed the blood that the mosquito sucked, creating his new mode. History Season 1 Thanks, I Think Extroyer, with the help of Vin and Dwayne, stole the Amber Stone from Copper Canyon's History Museum and took it to his secret hideout, where he sucked the blood that the mosquito had sucked and transformed into his T-Rex mode. His attention is drawn by Sydney Gardner, who makes a signal of Max Steel's chest logo in the sky. Extroyer follows it and finds Kirby Kowalski, who was dressed as Max Steel, but the villain couldn't recognize him. Kirby and Sydney attempts to escape from Extroyer as he causes chaos and havoc through Copper Canyon. After the duo ended up on a dead end, Kirby hid himself in a trash can. With his enhanced senses, he finds Kirby and grabs him, and then realizes that he wasn't the real Max Steel. He attempts to eat him but Max saves him in time. Max Steel uses most of his modes against Extroyer and all of them are proven to be inaffective against him. Max uses Turbo Speed Mode to escape from him and Extroyer chases him through Copper Canyon. After reaching a dead end, Max activates Turbo Strength Mode and attempts to take him down, but fails. Extroyer attempts to eat Max alive, but before Sydney appears and throws a knock-out gas bomb to the hero. The villain eats him and was about to commemorate his defeat before the bomb blew up and made him fall in the ground uncounscious. He is then captured by N-Tek. Season 2 Animated Films Maximum Morphos Abilities *'Superhuman Strength:' This transformation enhances Extroyer's strength considerably, as he was able to take on Max and his most powerful modes and defeat them with ease, even taking some blows in the process and returning to battle practically harmless. *'Superhuman Durability:' He is shown to be very durable as he was capable of received many blows from Max's Turbo Cannon Mode receiving little to no damage. *'Superhuman Speed:' He almost fast as Max Steel's Turbo Speed Mode. Gallery Trivia * It is one of most powerful modes of Extroyer. None of Max Steel's modes were able to defeat him (though that some of his modes knocked down him temporarily), only through a gas-bomb that left Extroyer unconscious. * There is a toy released based on this transformation, named T-Rextroyer, which is also a reference to the old series, since it has the same name of the 2008 counterpart. * Extroyer seems to have lack of vision in this mode, since he confused Kirby Kowalski's Max Steel costume. Category:Transformations Category:Extroyer's Transformations